WOLF LOVE
by TherealCheyenneSeymour
Summary: JACK AND JERRY ARE ACTING WEIRD .WILL KIM FIGURE IT OUT? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

Me and Jack were walking home just talking about different things until a cat walked past us.

"Oh look a cat!"

He started shaking then he started walking in circles.

"Uh, are you ok Jack?"

"UH"

Then off he went. Who chases a cat like that? Unless he's a dog or a little kid that is just weird.

I'll text him

To: MY JACK

Meet me in the park in 5 minutes. We NEED to talk

From: Kim

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT GUYS ITS MY FIRST STORY AND I DELETED SO MANY OTHERS AND I HOPE IT'S GOOD! And the Characters may be Out of character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack point of view

MAN! Did Kim notice.

OF COURSE SHE DID YOU IDIOT!

She can't know my secret! She won't even look at me if she knew my secret!

And if she won't look at me I will kill myself. She is the only reason why I keep myself alive. Without her I would have killed myself the second I knew I was this...this...MONSTER!

I HATE MYSELF!

I followed this cat all the way to the park now I'm tired.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A text ugh!

To:JACK

Dear Jack,

Meet me at the park in 5 minutes. We NEED to talk.

From:MY KIMMY

Well I'm already here.

GREAT! JUST GREAT!


	3. Chapter 3

KIM WALKS UP TO JACK

NO ONE POV

**JACK**= **BOLD **KIM= REGULAR _ACTION= ITALICS_

**So you wanted to talk**

Yea

**So what about**

Well _Kim's voice got high_

**Well ** mocks Kim **what?**

So I noticed you and Jerry have been acting umm... strange.

**Strange how?**

Well, you chased a cat, you guys howl a lot, and get angry very easily and when you do you get hairy. What is that puberty or something?

**Yea it's just puberty. What all 'growing boys do.**

_Kim puts a recording up on her phone._

Then how come Milton and Eddie don't do this stuff?

_Turns on recording_

**Well do you really count them as 'growing boys'?**

Hmm Lets see how they feel when I text them what you said _gives evil grin_

**I could text them your lying**

I HAVE PROOF

_shows recording_

**YOU WOULDN'T DARE**

TRY ME

**FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT**

Hmm... 20$ and you do the WHOLE project by yourself

**DEAL**

_JACK HEARS A HOWL_

**UH I GOT TO GO**

WHAT WHY?!

**PLEASE KIM**

FINE just leave me here alone sigh

**I'M SORRY ** _kisses her check and runs_

KIM'S POV

He left me

JACK'S POV

I left her


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

I stayed here from 4 to 7 and now it's starting to get dark. I better head home.

* * *

O a short cut!

As I was walking down the short cut lane I start to see this man at the end just starring at me. I turned around and there's another one. And another!

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Now I'm scared. "H-H-HOME."

"No your not, your gonna be my wife and we're gonna have kids!"

"JACK!"

"No one is gonna save you my wife." he gave a evil smirk.

"JACK!"

BAM! He threw me a punch. I was on the floor bleeding from my jaw. Then BAM kicked in the stomach then in the face.

"JACK!"

Suddenly a big wolf comes in front of me.

It was a light brown wolf with red eyes.

"JACK!"

The wolf turned around to me then the bad guys and knocked them all out. Then ate them.

The wolf came to me. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME."

It started to lick my face and stomach then it placed its head on my lap.

"Why didn't you eat me?"

It grabbed my phone and started to press buttons then gave it back to me. It said

_Can I show you something_

"ANYTHING"

_Promise you won't tell_

"You have my word"

THEN HE SHIFTED

SHIFTED TO

JACK

**bold is Jack **regular is Kim _actions is italics_

YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!

**Shhhhhhhh**

Sorry, why didn't you tell me?!

**I didn't think you would have liked the thought of your best friend being a monster**

Your not a monster

**How would you know I kill**

Yea you kill ANIMALS and plus you have a heart

**Oh yea, prove it, name one thing**

OK

_She kissed him with all her passion and he kissed back with the same energy_

Do you believe me now

_There foreheads are touching_

**HELL YEA I DO! Hey, will you do me the honor of being my human girlfriend?**

Yes, I will be delighted to have a werewolf boyfriend.

While they are making out

* * *

DONNA'S POV

So Jack has a girlfriend huh?

YEA

_TOTALLY_

_Her two background friends Linzie and Carol say_

Well we'll just have to kill her then I will comfort Jack and he will love me!

All we have to do is get her bitten then she won't know how to use her power

and I know just the person to do it _evil smirk_

* * *

**You should probably go home now**

Yea but I don't wanna stop

**Me either but we have to stop eventually**

YEA

_They stop_

**Ready to go?**

yea

_They walk to Kim's house and say their goodbyes_

Wait one question

**Ask away**

Where are all my bruises?

**I have the power to heal people and monsters**

OH ok bye

**Bye**

_**How was that? Please review and rate!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Donna's POV

"Ok Ryan are you sure you can do this?" I asked.

"Of course! Jack always gets the girl, always gets the trust..."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

"Ok ok!" IDIOT!

"Ok good but first gain her trust."

"Oh I will do more than that, I will make her LOVE me."

"NO YOU IDIOT! THE PLAN IS TO MAKE HER THINK JACK IS CHEATING ON HER!"

"Oh yea and after that can she be mine. She is HOT!"

"SHE IS NOT HOT, I AM HOT, SHE IS A PIECE OF CRAP!" I screamed

"OK?"

He changed to a wolf and ran away.

"Carol go watch him and Linzie go spy on Kim. GO GO GO!"

_SHE IS GOING DOWN!_

* * *

_KIM'S POV_

I AM THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!

JACK'S POV

Well now I have a BIG reason not to kill myself!

"Yo, what up bro!"

JERRY

"Hey Jerry!"

We did our man hug then he started dancing

"What, did your mom stop making you eat beets?"

"Yep and Grace and I are a thing!"

"Good for you man!"

"Yep and how about you and Kim?"

"We're a thing to!"

"Did you tell her?"

"Yea I told her."

"How'd she take it?"

"She kissed me."

"I'M SO TELLING GRACE!"

"I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Kim is **VERY** different from Grace."

"Yea I guess so. See you later Jack I got a date!"

_He was off_

"Hey Jack!"

Oh My God

"Hey Donna"

"You me date 7 o'clock"

"Me got date it's Kim."

_She wraps her arm around my neck and sits on me_

_"_She's not one of us Jack_"_

_"_YOU AND ME WILL **NEVER **BE A THING"

I ran as far as I can from her what a loser.


	6. Chapter 6

KIM'S POV.

I was walking in the park when a boy started to jog up to me.

"Hey there." he said.

"Hello."

"What is a beautiful young lady doing here alone?"

"Listen you seem nice but I have a boyfriend."

His smile turns to a frown. "Well, can we be friends?"

"I guess."

Man can this guy take a hint!

"May I get a name?" he asked.

"Kim"

"Ryan" We shake hands.

"If it's not too much to ask, who is your boyfriend?"

UGH!

"Jack, Jack Brewer."

"NO, no,no,no,no, NO!"

"WHATS WRONG?"

"He is a cheater. He cheats on every girl he dates."

I DON'T BELIEVE HE WOULD DO THAT TO ME, WOULD HE? NO!

"Thanks for the warning but I know him way too much for him to do that to me."

"Ok but if he does know I'm always there for you."

"Good to know. Well I better get going."

"Ok, goodbye Kim"

"Bye Ryan."

What is wrong with that guy!? Jack is NO cheater

IS HE?

NO KIM! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT. DON'T LET RYAN GET INTO YOUR HEAD!

I'll call him.

JACK IS **BOLD** KIM IS REGULAR

**HELLO**

Yea hey, have you ever heard of a boy named Ryan?

**Yea why?**

Well he said...you know what nevermind

**No tell me**

It's ok it's nothing

**Please tell me **

Ok meet me at my house

**Ok**

_AT KIM'S HOUSE_

* * *

**So what did he say I'm handsome, sexy, responsible...**

He Said Your A Cheater

**WHAT! You don't believe that d-do you Kimmy?**

Not At All!

**Good. Wait why would he say that?**

I don't know but I think he had a crush on me

**I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!**

_Kim kissed him to cool him down and of course he kissed back_

_Their forehead touching_

BETTER?

**Much better**

Are you still going to kill him?

**MAYBE**

Please don't

**Why not?**

I don't want my boyfriend taken away and experimented on

**Fine **

_Jack's stomach rumbles_

You need to eat before you eat me

**Yea **

Could I go with you

**NO**

Why?

**Well, when I'm hunting I kind of go out of control**

I'll stay in a tree

**Still no**

Please _Kim does the puppy dog face_

**I MUST RESIST PUPPY FACE**

_Kim kisses him_

**Ok, ok you can come**

YAY

_IN THE WOODS_

* * *

JACK'S POV

**I AM STARVING!**

Kim is safe in a tree and I can't eat her there.

(jack is in wolf form by the way)

A BEAR!

Slowly and quietly ... got it! -HOW IT WENT DOWN watch?v=AR-hYdNUcSQ -

Mmmmmmmm that was the best thing I ate in weeks!

Now that I'm full let me see how Kim is doing.

"You okay?!"

"Yea, that poor bear!"

"It was delicious!"

She came down the tree and got a cut.

"You ok?"

"Yea it's just a cut."

I liked her hand and her cut went away.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"Hey how come I can understand you?"

"Well I'm not a full wolf right now."

"oh, and you have blood all over you."

I like it off

Then a black wolf came in front of us.

Kim started to shake.

"Jerry!"

"-growl- yo what up"

"JERRY YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME AND WHY ARE YOU GROWLING!" Kim yelled.

I spoke up.

"Well when were in this form we can only talk in-between growl and snarls and I silently growl when speaking and I have no idea why Jerry came up to us like that."

"-growl- Sorry I'm hungry yo and I smelt bear blood."

"To late"

Suddenly they heard a howl. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they both did.

"Hop on Kim." I said

She did and we ran to the spot where we have meetings and before we got there Kim got on top of a tree.

When we got there, there was a lot of talking and growling.

Examples: Why/ A disappointment/ Shame.

Finally the Alpha came.

"SILENCE!"

"They are back!

"Bloodsuckers" I whispered

"THEY MUST DIE" said Ryan

I WILL NOT KILL RYAN I WILL NOT KILL RYAN

"I don't want them eating my girl."

"WHO IS YOUR GIRL?" I YELLED

"oh you know just KIM CRAWFORD!"

I COULDN'T TAKE IT! I ATTACKED HIM.

"STOP!" yelled alpha

I bit him then stopped (just like in the breaking dawn meeting)

"YOU BIT ME!"

"YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T TAKE OFF THE HEAD!"

Suddenly something fell out the tree. KIM

"STAY BACK" stupid alpha.

Alpha aka Juan went up to Kim but before he got to close Jerry and I got in front of her.

"GET BACK! SHE COULD BE A BLOODSUCKER!"

"No yo, she all human."

"Then what's that dripping down her mouth?"

"strawberry." she said. She threw one and all the werewolves besides Jerry and I ran to it. We ran far away from then then me and jerry shifted back when we saw the road.

"Well bye KICK. See you guys later."

"BYE JERRY" we said together

"So what do you want to do?" Kim asked.

"I have to take you home."

"Can I go to your house? My parents went on another business trip."

"Mine to."

"So yes?"

"YEA"

_At Jack's house 1am_

* * *

KIM'S POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kimmy what's wrong?"

"Bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not now"

"ok"

He adjusted us so I was in his chest and his arms were around me.

"I love you" he said

"you mean it?"

"With all my heart."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys thanks 4 all the reviews and I appreciate all the advice and now I'm going to add all the violence and spice to it. So get ready.**

**P.S This is my FIRST fanfiction**

:P


End file.
